


Château de brûme.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Chaque anniversaire ravivait la douleur de sa malédiction. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, à ses sept ans, une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort qu'il traînait désormais comme une deuxième ombre, constamment sur son dos et derrière lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette sorcière s'en était prise à lui, alors même qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent. Elle lui avait changé le cœur en pierre.





	Château de brûme.

Le prince Emmanuel regardait d'un air détaché les personnes qui s'affairaient dans le jardin du château sous ses fenêtres. Aujourd'hui il avait quinze ans. Chaque année qui passait lui semblait rajouter un poids sur ses épaules. Chaque anniversaire ravivait la douleur de sa malédiction. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, à ses sept ans, une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort qu'il traînait désormais comme une deuxième ombre, constamment sur son dos et derrière lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette sorcière s'en était prise à lui, alors même qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent. Elle lui avait changé le cœur en pierre. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus ressentir aucune émotion de toute sorte. Quand il se faisait mal, il ne pleurait pas. Quand il était censé rire, il ne ressentait aucun bonheur. Le pire de tous, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir l'amour. Même pas pour ses propres parents. Il voyait bien à quel point cela rendait ses parents tristes mais ils savaient, ils ne lui en voulait pas. Les autres enfants, au contraire, même tenus au courant, avait commencé petit à petit à se défaire de lui. Ils avaient finis par ne plus vouloir jouer avec lui, même s'il était le prince. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment il faisait pour ne rien ressentir, pas même de l'amitié, et il les ennuyaient. Depuis ce moment-là, Emmanuel s'était bien gardé de s'approcher des autres enfants. Il restait dans son coin et essayait de trouver dans des vieux livres une guérison à cette malédiction qui le coupait du monde. Sans aucun succès.

 

Il aperçut ses parents gesticuler autour d'une grande table recouverte d'une belle nappe blanche. Il soupira. Il savait que comme chaque année ses parents lui présenterait les plus jolies filles des environs. Malgré sa malédiction, ils gardaient espoir. Ils pensaient que si jamais son cœur s'éprenait pour une de ces jeunes filles, sa malédiction disparaîtrait. Mais Emmanuel savait bien que c'était impossible. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir de l'amour. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents pouvaient garder espoir et toujours avoir le sourire alors que lui-même avait abandonné. Il promena son regard sur le jardin et sur tous les domestiques qui courraient dans tous les sens. A couper les fleurs, à amener des chaises, placer les décorations... Tout ça rien que pour lui. Ce jour était sa malédiction et ses parents le prenait comme un jour de fête : le jour où, peut-être, la malédiction s'effacerait de leur vie à jamais. Emmanuel soupira et se retourna. Il était temps de se préparer.

 

La fête battait son plein. Des gens dansaient, des trouvères chantaient et Emmanuel était assis là, regardant toute cette énergie autour de lui. Il tourna le visage en entendant son prénom et s'efforça de sourire comme on lui avait appris en voyant ses parents s'approcher de lui.

« Emmanuel, mon chéri, est-ce que tu veux bien venir discuter un peu avec ces charmantes jeunes filles ? Tu trouveras peut-être celle qui te faut... »

Il voyait le désarroi de sa mère à sa façon de se tenir et de se triturer les mains. Son père le regardait, un grand sourire à moitié caché sous son énorme moustache marron, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Bien sûr, mère. Même si je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Merci à vous de ne pas abandonner... »

Il vit une petite larme au coin de l’œil de sa mère et pensa que jamais il ne connaîtra la joie de connaître la douleur. Il s'éloigna en suivant son père parmi la foule.

 

Il aperçut bientôt cinq jeunes filles devant lui et se dit que selon les critères de l'époque elles devaient être jugées « belles ». Il pouvait reconnaître la beauté chez une personne mais ne savait pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elles avaient toutes les traits fins et de grands yeux clairs. Une peau aussi blanche que le lait et une bouche aussi rouge qu'une framboise. Il imaginait sans peine le nombre de cœurs que ces jeunes filles avaient dû dérober malgré elles. Une d'elles avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et sentait bon l'été. Une autre, au contraire, avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène et lui faisait penser à cette jeune princesse dans un conte traditionnel. Les trois autres avaient des cheveux de plusieurs variations de marrons et le regardait d'un regard attendri. Emmanuel se concentra sur chacune d'elles pour essayer de trouver _le_ détail qui ferait qu'une d'entre elles serait la bonne, serait celle qui briserait la malédiction... Mais c'était peine perdue. Emmanuel soupira et regarda son père, d'un air abattu :

« Désolé père, je ne ressens rien. »

Les traits de son père s'affaissèrent légèrement mais très rapidement il redevint le roi jovial qu'il était. Il était passé maître dans l'art de faire semblant et de simuler la joie afin de protéger son fils.

Emmanuel lui sourit doucement et s'enfonça dans la foule pour se diriger vers un endroit calme du jardin.

 

A chaque fête, Emmanuel se sentait de trop. Même si elles étaient faites à son honneur. Il avait pris l'habitude de partir avant la fin, espérant qu'on ne remarque pas son absence. Il s'asseyait près de la fontaine qui descendait en cascade, jusqu'à ses pieds. Il restait des heures appuyé contre l'arbre attenant la fontaine et réfléchissait à son destin. Quel destin y avait-il à avoir ? Il serait bien obligé un jour de se marier avec une de ces filles même s'il ne ressentait rien. Il ferait un héritier pour le château et ce sera bon. Il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblera après ça. Pas besoin d'amour pour épouser quelqu'un. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour la malédiction se lèverait d'elle-même et qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il a bien choisi son épouse. Mais dans ce cas il devait la choisir par sa personnalité et toutes celles avec qui il avait parlé jusqu'à présent lui avait semblé fades. Et si cette malédiction était transmise à son fils ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à faire ça ? Emmanuel se pencha vers l'eau de la rivière pour regarder son reflet. Il aperçut la lune, entière et qui semblait le regarder tendrement, au dessus de son épaule. Puis une forme apparut derrière lui et il se retourna effrayé.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? 

  * Désolé mon prince de vous avoir fait peur.

  * Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le prince en se levant.

  * Oh, seulement un vieil ermite qui a peut-être la solution à votre problème...

  * De quel problème vous parlez ? demanda Emmanuel méfiant.

  * Vous savez... la malédiction, lui répondit en s'approchant le vieil homme avec un air mystérieux.

  * Quoi ? Vous saurez comment me guérir ?

  * Il y a bien longtemps, je suis tombé sur une vieille légende, une sorte de prophétie. Celle-ci expliquait que bientôt deux enfants viendraient au monde et seraient l'un et l'autre sous l'emprise d'une affreuse malédiction. L'un deux, c'est vous mon altesse, verrait son cœur être changé en pierre et ne pourrait ressentir aucune émotion. L'autre, enfermé dans un château entouré à chaque saison de l'année d'épais nuages de brume, attendrait en vain que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de sa prison. Les deux enfants seraient amenés à se rencontrer et à se sauver l'un l'autre. De leur rencontre naîtra un amour impossible qui brisera le sort qui les retient prisonniers.

  * Vous savez où est ce château ?

  * Dans la montagne bordant le château.

  * Si près ? Et personne n'a jamais songé à aller voir.

  * Personne ne connaît cette prophétie mon prince. Elle était restée cachée si longtemps dans les entrailles de la terre. Mais il est temps maintenant. Vous êtes grand, vous savez vous défendre, vous devez aller chercher par vous-même le destin qui vous attend.

  * Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

  * Pardon ?

  * La jeune fille. La princesse dans ce château.

  * Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La prophétie ne se référait seulement qu'à _deux enfants_.

  * D'accord, je pars dès ce soir.




Le vieil ermite hocha la tête et Emmanuel commença à s'éloigner. Soudain, la voix du vieil homme l'arrêta.

« Écoutes ton cœur, c'est lui qui te parlera le temps venu. »

Emmanuel le regarda longuement se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là avant de hocher la tête. Le vieil homme disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

 

Ce soir-là, Emmanuel dit bonsoir à ses parents avant de se précipiter sur son armoire. Il mit en vrac une tenue propre dans son sac en peau de mouton et se rua vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste avant de la franchir et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre son épée. On ne sait jamais. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et se vêtit d'une grande cape en peau d'âne pour ne pas avoir froid. Il traversa la place principale du château d'un pas décidé avant d'apercevoir les gardes et de pousser un juron. Il se dirigea alors vers un grand arbre et grimpa dessus afin de franchir l'enceinte du château. Lorsqu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, il jeta un coup d’œil au pont levis et se mit à courir en direction de la montagne devant lui. Il ne partirait pas longtemps, ses parents auraient à peine le temps de s'inquiéter. Et puis, il leur avait laissé un mot sur un parchemin dans sa chambre expliquant où il était. Enfin pas en détails, il ne voulait pas que ses parents envoient des gens aller le chercher avant d'avoir fini sa quête. Il marcha des heures, grimpant toujours plus haut dans la montagne. L'air autour de lui semblait plus froid, plus étouffant. Un moment il dû s'arrêter car il sentait la fatigue monter en lui et ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Il prit cependant le temps de ramasser du bois afin de faire un feu pour éloigner les animaux sauvages. Il s'endormit en regardant la flamme orange danser devant ses yeux et l'hypnotiser.

 

Le lendemain matin, Emmanuel se remit en marche et s'arrêta sur le chemin pour cueillir des baies. C'est tout ce qu'il mangea de la journée. En fin d'après-midi il aperçut le château. C'était une grande forteresse composée d'une grande tour blanche. En tendant l'oreille il entendit des paroles soufflées par le vent :

 

« Dans mon château de brume

Juste en-dessous la lune

Je suis princesse parfois

Mais dis moi, princesse de quoi ? »

 

 _Ça doit être la princesse_ , se dit-il. _Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. Après tout ce temps passé enfermée dans ce château. Elle n'a jamais dû rencontrer de gens. Comment se nourrit-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle sait parler ?_ Emmanuel secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait parler si cette chanson était la sienne. Mais comment avait-elle appris ? Il se remis en route, encore plus décidé qu'avant, les yeux fixés sur le château de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les airs.

 

Le soir tombait doucement sur la forêt entourant le château et Emmanuel s'assit de fatigue devant la tour. Il aperçut la fenêtre ouverte et il entendit de nouveau ce chant qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il sourit. Ce chant semblait le guider lentement vers la princesse. Peut-être le menait-elle elle-même vers elle. Il tendit encore l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles.

 

« Je suis le murmure du vent  
J’entends les sacres du printemps  
Moi je repars à la conquête  
Ouais de mon cavalier sans tête »

 

Emmanuel sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de son cœur. Il sentit un léger tremblement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il porta la main à son cœur dans l'espoir de le sentir battre mais le tremblement s'était arrêté. Il éloigna sa main, déçu, et se rendit compte que la chanson s'était arrêtée. Il se leva alors, décidé à briser la malédiction, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

 

La porte était entrouverte et il n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans le château. Il se demanda si c'était par inattention ou tout simplement parce que la princesse ne pouvait dans tous les cas s'évader qu'on l'avait laissé ainsi.

 

Il monta les grands escaliers en marbre qui étaient recouverts de ronces et de végétation. Son cœur semblait le pousser à suivre cette direction et il entendit bientôt un fredonnement. Toujours la même chanson. Il arrivait maintenant à reconnaître l'air et la mélodie. Il était curieux de voir cette jeune fille qui chantait si bien. Soudain la mélodie s'arrêta et il entendit un bruit dans la pièce devant lui. Il courut du plus vite qu'il put mais la pièce était vide quand il entra. Elle était remplie d'objets volumineux recouverts de draps blancs. Il entendit une respiration qui se voulait le plus calme possible et en se tournant dans sa direction, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme s'enfuir dans la direction opposée par laquelle il était venu. Il se mit à courir à sa suite :

« Attends, je ne te veux aucun mal ! »

 

Il courut après la silhouette pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il traversa des pièces somptueuses dans lesquelles il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de enfin la rattraper, la silhouette lui échappait des mains. Tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle était des cheveux noirs corbeaux ramenés en couette car sa capuche était retombée sur ses épaules. A un moment, la silhouette jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction et il vit de grands yeux marrons de là où il était. Soudain, il aperçut la porte d'entrée vers laquelle la silhouette devant lui se dirigeait et se rappela que sa malédiction était qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de l'enceinte du château.

« Attention ! La porte ! »

La silhouette reporta son attention devant elle mais trop tard et devant les yeux ébahis d'Emmanuel, la silhouette fut violemment projetée en arrière lorsqu'elle essaya de traverser la porte d'entrée.

 

Emmanuel, horrifié, accourut vers la silhouette et se pencha vers elle pour vérifier son état. Se redressant avec peine et s'asseyant, elle porta une main à son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Laisse moi regarder. » dit Emmanuel en touchant son épaule. La silhouette par terre le repoussa et essaya de se relever mais à bout de force elle s'évanouit et Emmanuel eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper. Il la prit dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était légère. Il trouva une chambre dans le château et déposa la princesse sur le lit. Il sortit de son sac un mouchoir en tissu dont il ne s'était pas encore servi et le mouilla avec de l'eau qu'il avait ramassé en chemin. Il l'appliqua avec soin sur le nez de la princesse qui était en train de saigner à cause du coup qu'il s'était reçu quand elle avait voulu sortir. Il ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui, un peu comme s'il s'en voulait. Il se demanda s'il ressentait ce que ses parents appelaient _la culpabilité_. C'était une émotion que ses parents ressentaient souvent à son égard et il s'en voulait de les faire se sentir ainsi. Encore plus maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre cette sensation désagréable.

 

Est-ce qu'elle dormait maintenant ? Comment réveille-t-on quelqu'un qui s'est évanoui ? Faut-il seulement attendre ? Il regarda la princesse pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Sa peau lui faisait penser à la lune, à la neige. Sa frange noire lui cachait à moitié les paupières et il passa ses doigts à travers pour mieux voir son visage. Elle avait de longs cils et une peau extrêmement blanche. Il tressaillit un peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son nez. Cette blessure allait sûrement encore lui faire mal pendant quelques jours. Il aperçut à quel point ses joues avaient pris une douce teinte de rose sûrement dû à leur course folle à travers le château et le froid. Il se demanda pourquoi elle s'était enfuit devant lui. En baissant les yeux, il vit sa cape entrouverte et, les sourcils froncés, vit qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise en lin et d'un pantalon qui lui donnait un air très masculin.

 

Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux. Serait-ce possible que... Non, l'ermite avait dit que de leur rencontre naîtrait un amour impossible... Mais en même temps il n'avait jamais une seule fois utilisé le mot princesse... Il lui avait toujours parlé _d'enfants_... Il se remémora les paroles du vieil homme. _« deux enfants_ viendraient au monde et seraient _l'un et l'autre_ sous l'emprise d'une affreuse malédiction. L'un deux verrait son cœur être changé en pierre et ne pourrait ressentir aucune émotion. _L'autre_ , enfermé dans un château entouré à chaque saison de l'année d'épais nuages de brume, attendrait en vain que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de sa prison. Les _deux enfants_ seraient amenés à se rencontrer et à se sauver l'un l'autre. De leur rencontre naîtra un amour impossible qui brisera le sort qui les retient prisonniers. » Emmanuel se leva du lit et s'assit contre le mur de la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé de château. Il secoua la tête, désemparé. Comme s'il y avait 300 châteaux dans le coin. Il prit sa tête dans ses bras et attendit comme ça pendant de longues heures.

 

A un moment, il entendit le garçon bouger sur le lit et gémir de douleur et il releva doucement la tête dans sa direction. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux lentement avec mal et regarder autour de lui avec un air perdu. Quand il l'aperçut le garçon s'immobilisa et il vit dans ses yeux ce que ses parents lui avait expliqué comme étant de _la peur_. Lui-même n'en menait pas large et le regardait en silence sans faire un seul mouvement. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un animal sauvage. Ou une poupée de chiffon. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Lui sauter dessus, s'enfuir ou s'évanouir de nouveau. Après des secondes qui lui sembla des heures, il vit les traits du garçon se radoucir et il le vit descendre du lit doucement. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et Emmanuel eut un mouvement de recul soudain. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le mur dans son dos et en regardant le garçon il se dit que c'est lui qui devait ressembler à un animal sauvage en ce moment. Il le regarda d'un air méfiant en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire avant de le voir s'asseoir en tailleur devant lui, à une bonne distance de lui. Le garçon posa son regard sur le sol et sa frange tomba devant ses yeux. Emmanuel vit qu'il commençait à rougir et il sentit un tremblement dans son cœur comme lorsqu'il avait entendu la chanson.

 

« Merci. »

 

Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi le garçon le remerciait ? Celui-ci passa une main dans sa frange qui retomba aussitôt sur ses yeux.

 

« Euh, merci. Je veux dire... pour ne pas m'avoir laissé en bas par terre... 

  * C'est normal, répondit Emmanuel la bouche sèche.

  * Et... pour m'avoir soigné aussi... rougit le garçon de plus belle.

  * Pareil. Normal. » Emmanuel n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son esprit était vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire. Il devait parler sinon le garçon allait s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ?




Le garçon leva les yeux timidement et le regarda doucement.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

  * Je... Emmanuel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La vérité ?

  * Tu m'as vu me prendre... me faire projeter en arrière quand j'ai voulu traverser la porte du château ?

  * Oui...

  * C'est une malédiction qui pèse sur moi depuis que je suis petit. Je ne peux... ne pourrai jamais traverser les murs du château. Je ne pourrai jamais en sortir.

  * C'est faux, s'écria Emmanuel avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il sentit encore une fois son cœur trembler dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de briser la pierre qui l'enfermait.

  * Pardon ?

  * Euh, rien. Enfin, il y a sûrement une solution. Pour contrer la malédiction.

  * Je ne crois pas... La sorcière... De toute manière, elle ne me laissera pas partir.

  * Quelle sorcière ? Emmanuel demanda en fronçant les sourcils. Le garçon baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

  * Ça ne fait rien, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. Maintenant enfuis toi s'il-te-plaît.

  * Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne suis pas venu jusqu’ici pour repartir maintenant ! Emmanuel se leva et sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ça marchait. Ce garçon lui rendait son cœur.

  * Pars ! Je t'en prie ! » cria le garçon en se levant et en attrapant ses épaules avec force.




Emmanuel fut surpris de ce geste et manquât tomber à la renverse si ce n'était pour le mur derrière lui. Ce simple geste provoqua une explosion dans son cœur comme si un rempart autour de celui-ci venait de céder. Le garçon, surpris de même, détacha ses mains comme si Emmanuel avait soudain pris feu et s'enfuit de la pièce après un dernier regard de désespoir dans sa direction.

 

Emmanuel était resté quelques minutes planté là à se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Le garçon l'avait supplié de s'enfuir mais pourquoi ? Il n'était toujours pas plus avancé sur qui il était mais il était sûr d'une chose : il était l'enfant de la prophétie. Sinon son cœur n'aurait pas réagit ainsi lorsqu'il était près de lui et encore moins quand il l'avait touché. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à présent dans sa poitrine. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour profiter de la nouvelle sensation. Il devait retrouver le garçon. Emmanuel déambula dans le château à sa recherche mais ne le trouva pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se demandait s'il devait partir. Quand tout à coup il entendit des talons qui claquaient sur le sol et il aperçut soudain, caché derrière un des objets recouverts d'un drap, une vieille dame vêtue de noir. Il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais il ne savait pas où. Elle se mit soudain à crier :

« Damien ! Petite vermine, où es-tu ? »

Emmanuel, immobile et terrorisé, la suivait du regard. Est-ce que c'était le prénom du garçon ? Est-ce que c'était lui qu'elle appelait comme ça ? Elle s'éloigna et Emmanuel décida de la suivre de loin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la sorcière s'arrêta et en contournant un des objets recouverts attrapa le garçon par le bras et le tira vers elle.

« Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria le garçon en se débattant. Emmanuel vit de grosses larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. En ressentant cette douleur il se mit à regretter d'être venu briser la malédiction.

« Est-ce que le prince est là ?! Réponds-moi, vermine.

  * Le prince ? Quel prince ?

  * Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien quel prince ! Je suis descendue au village faire mes courses et le roi et la reine étaient dans un état lamentable. Ils pleuraient si fort. Si affreusement. »




Emmanuel pensa à ses parents et son cœur se brisa un petit peu dans sa poitrine à la seule pensée de leur causer tant de peine.

« Je vous assure, je ne sais pas de quel prince vous parlez ! Comment pourrais-je le connaître alors que je ne suis jamais sorti de ce château !

  * Ce prince est la cause de ta malédiction et tu ne le connaîtrais pas ?! C'est à cause de lui que je t'ai enfermé dans ce château ! Que tes parents sont morts ! Par sa faute ! »




A ces mots, le garçon tomba sur ses genoux et s'agrippa le cœur.

« C'est ça, tu voulais lui donner hein ? Et bien je lui ai enlevé le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu retourner tes sentiments ! »

Elle parlait de lui. Emmanuel regardait la sorcière terrifié. C'était elle qui lui avait jeté ce sort. Mais pourquoi ? Et quel rapport avec le garçon ? Il le regardait, sur le sol, en train de souffrir et dû se retenir physiquement de courir à lui, de se placer entre lui et la sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes parents ?

  * Oh d'accord j'ai menti. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tué. Je les avait rendus fertiles grâce à un sort et comme ils ne m'ont pas remboursé leur dette, j'ai voulu reprendre ce qui m'appartenait de droit : toi. Mais ils se sont interposés et j'ai dû les tuer.

  * Quoi... ? Le garçon releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

  * Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ils ne respectent pas leur contrat, je ne respecte pas le mien. Ce sont juste des dommages collatéraux. »




A ces mots, le garçon se releva et se précipita vers la sorcière en poussant un cri de douleur. Jamais Emmanuel n'avait entendu pareille peine et tout son corps trembla. D'un geste rapide, la sorcière envoya balader le garçon contre le mur. Emmanuel ne put se retenir plus longtemps et courut jusqu'au garçon :

« Damien ! » Il se pencha et l'aida à se relever. Damien, interloqué, s'appuya contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de t'enfuir.

  * Comment tu veux que je partes avec elle ici ?!

  * S'il-te-plaît, pars, il est encore temps !

  * Non, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec elle ! »




Emmanuel sentait la force quitter Damien et savait qu'il souffrait d'avoir été balancé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

« Est-ce qu'elle fait souvent ça ? » demanda-t-il en parlant du coup. Damien ne put que hocher la tête en regardant le sol. Emmanuel sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines et son cœur battre plus fort. Il dégaina son épée encore inutilisée à ses hanches. Il releva la tête et fixa la sorcière d'un air méchant :

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir lancé ce sort ? Pourquoi avoir enfermé Damien toutes ces années dans ce château ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Nous n'étions que des enfants !

  * Pourquoi ? ricana la sorcière. Mais parce que Damien m'appartient !

  * Il ne vous appartient pas, il ne vous a jamais appartenu. Son cœur a toujours été pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous l'avez seulement volé !

  * Tais toi, insolent ! J'ai tué ses parents et j'ai préféré t'enlever le cœur plutôt que de tuer. Tu devrais me remercier ! Tu ne pouvais pas souffrir mais tous ceux autour de toi souffraient. Damien le premier. Il l'a juste oublié ! Quand je l'ai retrouvé la première fois, une fleur que tu lui avais donné dans les cheveux, j'ai tout de suite compris. Tu es celui qui devait me l'enlever. Alors j'ai effacé vos mémoires, je t'ai mis un cœur de pierre dans la poitrine pour que tu fasses souffrir tous ceux que tu rencontres et j'ai enfermé Damien ici. Parce qu'il est à moi ! »




Les souvenirs affluaient petit à petit dans l'esprit d'Emmanuel. Il se souvenait maintenant d'une ballade en forêt et d'un petit garçon qui pleurait. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il pleurait et il lui avait répondu qu'il était perdu et que ses parents avaient disparu. Il avait ramassé une fleur pour le consoler à son échelle et la lui avait mis dans les cheveux. Il se souvenait maintenant du rire du petit garçon qui lui avait bercé le cœur de joie. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble à regarder les poissons dans la rivière et espionnant les animaux sauvages. Mais le soir il avait dû lui dire au revoir après l'avoir ramené sur la place du village et il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit. C'était donc ça : il était tombé amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais plus revu.

 

Emmanuel sentit Damien frémir contre lui. Il le serra un peu plus fort pour le rassurer. Il était là maintenant, plus personne ne lui ferait du mal.

« Tu as juste oublié quelque chose sorcière. C'est qu'il existe une prophétie. Rien ne peut séparer ceux qui s'aiment. » Et à ces mots, Emmanuel se pencha et embrassa Damien. Damien sursauta de surprise mais répondit au baiser et ils furent enveloppés d'une douce lumière blanche. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs puis se précipita sur la sorcière qu'elle traversa dans un cri de douleur. La sorcière explosa en des milliers de petits morceaux de cendres qui s'envolèrent par les fenêtres du château. Les deux garçons tombèrent à même le sol, épuisés, adossés contre le mur.

« Je n'en savais rien, murmura Emmanuel.

  * Moi non plus, répondit Damien.

  * Pourquoi tu avais peur de moi ?

  * Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais vu de gens à part elle. Je croyais qu'elle t'avait envoyé.

  * Et après, pourquoi tu voulais que je partes ?

  * Parce que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas sous ses ordres. Je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal.

  * Toutes ces années enfermé avec cette sorcière...

  * Comment tu as su ? Pour le château ? Pour moi ? La malédiction ?

  * C'est un vieil homme qui me l'a contée. La prophétie. Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Emmanuel en souriant.

  * Qu'est-ce-que tu comprends mieux ? demanda Damien à bout de force.

  * En nous lançant cette malédiction, elle nous a rendu service dans un sens.

  * Comment ça ? Tu perds la tête ?

  * Mais non, regardes. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi du coup. Et toi, personne n'aurait pu t'intéresser d'autre que moi, enfermé dans ce château. »




A ce raisonnement, Damien se mit à rire et Emmanuel comprit que son cœur était tout à fait libéré de l'emprise du sortilège. Il regarda l'autre garçon tendrement et serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Jamais il ne lâcherait plus cette main. Il avait de la chance qu'un garçon comme lui fût tombé amoureux de lui, même si c'était ce qui les avait emmené dans cette galère.

 

Le lendemain, Emmanuel tint Damien par la main lorsque celui-ci passa à travers la porte, en retenant son souffle. Emmanuel lui avait demandé s'il lui faisait confiance et dit que si la réponse était positive il devait le croire quand il disait que la malédiction était rompue. Il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux et de lui tenir les mains. Un peu hésitant d'abord, Damien s'était ensuite laissé aller et petit à petit Emmanuel avait vu avec satisfaction les muscles de son visage se détendre. Il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir les yeux une quinzaine de pas après la porte d'entrée et en voyant qu'il était dehors Damien lui avait sauté au cou. Les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses cils pour tomber sur la peau d'Emmanuel et Emmanuel sourit car c'était des larmes de joie. Ils avaient réussi et maintenant ils avaient tout le temps d'être heureux.

 

 

 


End file.
